Le journal d'une Dragon Céleste
by Hanae Jade
Summary: Des personnages de One Piece,les dragons célestes sont les moins appréciés.Qui sont-ils vraiment?  Katsumi est une jeune noble en apparence comme les autres.Mais peut-on échapper à son destin? Entrez dans son monde.
1. O1 Janvier XXXX 05h30

Journal d'une Dragon céleste. 

_Et bien... comme je le disais dans le résumé, les dragons célestes (et on comprend parfaitement pourquoi) ne sont pas appréciés dans l'univers de One Piece... Alors j'ai décidé d'innover. Après tout, cela ne vous plaira peut-être pas (dîtes-le moi dans ce cas!), mais c'est une histoire qui me tiens à cœur._

_Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est avant tout de raconter comment ils vivent, leurs codes de conduite, leurs visions du monde, et cela à travers les yeux de mon personnage, Katsumi. _

_Pour vous situer, je dirai que l'histoire se passe 19 ans après la mort de Gold Roger... (Sachant qu'au moment où Luffy prend la mer, il y a 22 ans qu'il n'est plus de ce monde...)_

_Evidemment, l'univers dans lequel évoluent les personnages et une partie d'entre eux ne sont pas à moi mais bien à Eichiro Oda (même si j'aimerai bien qu'il m'en prête certains de temps en temps...)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre I: 1er Janvier de l'année XXXX. 5h30<span>

_Voilà une année de fini, et une qui commence !_

_Mon oncle m'a offert une nouvelle esclave pour le nouvel an. C'est une humaine de mon âge, avec de beaux cheveux blond vénitiens et des yeux bleus. Mon oncle m'a dit qu'en ce moment, il était dur de trouver des jeunes filles d'aussi bonne qualité. J'étais vraiment folle de joie et la fille de Sire Rosward, la princesse Sharlia, m'a regardée d'un œil mauvais. Elle, elle n'a eu qu'un collier (son père est furieux qu'elle ait utilisé un de ses esclaves pour se rendre en ville, sans autorisation. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle fait pour les user aussi vite, elle l'a tué en deux heures!)._

_De même, ma tante m'a offert ce cahier pour, je cite : « avoir un confident à qui raconter ce que je ne peux dire aux autres par soucis de bienséance ». Après tout, pourquoi pas? Ma tante, bien qu'elle soit issue de la petite noblesse, a beaucoup de bon sens, et je l'aime bien._

_Enfin, jusqu'à la limite imposée par mon rang supérieur au sien, bien sûr._

_Elle m'a aussi dit que les jeunes filles de la plèbe qui ont mon âge donnaient des noms à leurs cahiers et qu'elles écrivaient « tu ». Je trouve cela étrange, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer ?_

_Mais au lieu d'inventer un ami imaginaire comme le font les moins que rien, je vais plutôt t'écrire, Mère._

_Au cas où tu ne te souviendrais pas de moi, je vais tout de même me présenter._

_Je suis Lady Katsumi, 17 ans depuis deux mois, la nièce de Sire Blackmind, l'un des Dragons Célestes les plus respectés par le Gouvernement mondial. Ma tante Mikako est sa seconde épouse. _

_En effet, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais les Dragons célestes doivent toujours prendre en première épouse une des leurs pour garantir la préservation de notre sang, mais ensuite ils peuvent choisir à leur convenance des concubines. Mon oncle, lui, a répudié sa femme qui était stérile et a préféré épouser une de ses concubines qui attendait un enfant. Je ne me souviens pas de ma première tante, mis à part ses hurlements de protestation quand il l'avait jetée dehors._

_En tout cas, il a maintenant trois beaux enfants, dont deux fils, qui sont sa grande fierté._

_Tu dois te demander aussi pourquoi je me suis présentée en tant que « Lady » alors que je parlais précédemment d'une certaine « princesse» (Tu devrais le savoir, mais après tout, quand on meurt, se souvient-on de toute notre vie terrestre ?)._

_La raison est simple : elle est fiancée… et moi non. Pourtant, ma dot sera surement supérieure à la sienne, et je suis plus belle qu'elle! _

_Ici, tout fonctionne comme ça pour les femmes. Nous sommes soit des Ladys, soit des Princesses, qui sont les femmes mariées…. Ou sur le point de l'être. Je te laisse deviner dans quelle catégorie appartiennent les veuves et les divorcées …._

_Mais je pense que la principale raison pour laquelle je ne suis toujours pas fiancée, c'est à cause de mon sang. Et oui, mon sang n'est pas aussi pur que celui de la princesse Sharlia !_

_Tu étais la sœur de mon oncle, et mon père était un sang-mêlé, le fils d'un dragon céleste et d'une femme de la bourgeoisie (elle ne faisait même pas partie de la petite noblesse). De plus, il vivait loin de Marijoa pour une raison obscure que l'on ne m'a jamais expliquée. Peut-être a-t-il été exilé pour avoir épousé cette femme issue de la plèbe?_

_En tout cas, vous êtes morts tous les deux. Mon père avant ma naissance et toi peu après._

_Je ne vous ai jamais connus. Mais tu sais, Mère, je ne m'en plains pas. Vraiment, qui voudrait être la fille d'un exilé, d'un sang-mêlé? Je frémis rien qu'à la pensée de ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si il n'était pas mort. Vivre loin de Marijoa et de ses fastes, sa vie facile ? Vivre parmi tous ces êtres inférieurs? Non merci, plutôt mourir! Je suis bien mieux chez mon oncle, qui manifeste tellement de bonté à mon égard. _

_Tu sais quelle est la seule chose qui me reste de vous ? C'est la photo officielle de votre mariage, où tu as l'air si abattue. En même temps, je te comprends, vivre en province doit être si monotone…._

_Enfin, la soirée du Nouvel An vient de se terminer et il est maintenant 5h30 du matin….. Je tombe de fatigue, vraiment!_

_Mais que de faste! Les fêtes organisées par la Princesse Katharina sont toujours des réussites. Toute la noblesse était là, dont mes amies Lady Yliona et la Princesse Iriss. _

_En tout cas, j'étais l'une des plus belles ce soir, mon oncle m'a ainsi complimentée __à voix haute__ devant __tout le monde__! Pour la première fois!_

_Il faut dire que j'étais particulièrement en beauté ce soir: je portais une toute nouvelle robe crée spécialement pour moi, blanche en mousseline légèrement transparente brodée de fils d'argent, étonnamment simple (Mais tellement seyante sur moi! Par exemple, je suis certaine que la Princesse Sharlia n'aurait jamais pu entrer dedans, hahaha!), avec une lourde ceinture d'argent. Je portais de nombreux bijoux qui t'appartenais, ceux en perle et diamants, et mon oncle m'a offert pour l'occasion un diadème pour aller avec. Enfin, mes longs cheveux rouges avaient été savamment coiffés par l'un des meilleurs coiffeurs de Marijoa._

_Tu t'en doutes, j'étais donc très sollicitée pendant le bal, ce qui explique que j'ai si mal aux pieds… On m'a beaucoup regardée et le fils ainé de Sire Charlos m'a même offert une rose! _

_Au fait, Mère, j'avais une question, qui restera sûrement sans réponse… Mes cheveux, pourquoi sont-ils rouges ? Personne dans la famille n'a les cheveux de cette couleur, alors comment est-ce possible. Ma….hum….. grand-mère (je suis dégoutée rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser.) ?_

_Mais cette question, comme tant d'autres, va rester sans réponses…._

_Et bien, où en étais-je ? _

_C'est vrai, que j'étais l'une des plus belles ce soir! Tu aurais vraiment été fière de moi, Mère._

_La vieille Lady McKinley, la spécialiste en mariage, a même dit à ma tante que je ferai certainement un beau et ce, a-t-elle rajouté avec un petit sourire, très rapidement._

_Je suis si heureuse! Et persuadée qu'elle parle de Sire Axel, le fils de Sire Artwood! Il est tellement beau et surtout, extrêmement riche! Au moins autant que mon oncle, ce qui fait de lui l'un des hommes les plus courtisés en ce moment._

_Oh, mais j'ai tellement mal aux pieds! Et tellement sommeil! Je n'arrive même plus à tenir ma plume. Et mon esclave qui ne vient pas… J'en ai trois à mon service maintenant, alors l'une d'entre elle devrait être présente!_

_Enfin…. Tu ne dois plus avoir de soucis dans ce genre, Mère, là où tu es ?_

_Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, et à demain._

_Ta fille, Katsumi._

La jeune femme ferma son cahier et le ferma avec la petite clé d'or qui pendait maintenant à son cou. Elle soupira une fois, montrant son énervement. L'une de ses esclaves avait intérêt à accourir, car si elle n'était pas là dans les cinq minutes suivantes, elle le lui ferait payer très cher!

Elle n'aimait pas attendre, oh non.

Elle se leva de la chaise confortable où elle était assise, puis chercha un endroit sur son bureau où ranger son journal intime. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les esclaves, quand leurs maitres sont absents, en profitent pour fouiller la maison?

Remettant au lendemain ses recherches de cachettes, elle se planta devant sa glace, songeuse. Le miroir lui renvoyait une image d'elle-même extrêmement satisfaisante, alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas fiancée? Cette question l'obsédait, comme toutes les jeunes Dragons Célestes. Le rang de Princesse apportait de nombreux avantages, comme celui de dépenser leur argent comme bon leur semblait, et de se promener sans chaperons.

Elle observa de nouveau son image. Elle avait de long cheveux roux, presque rouges, ondulés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille. Des yeux bleus électriques, comme sa mère. Sa peau, curieusement, n'était pas blanche comme celle de toutes les jeunes filles riches de Marijoa. Elle conservait un certain hâle totalement incompréhensible, tout comme sa couleur de cheveux. Elle savait que les vieilles médisaient sur ses origines, mais elles ne le faisaient jamais devant elle, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne connaissait même pas les rumeurs._Mais qu'importe!_, se disait-elle souvent.

Elle entendit un bruit de porte et l'une de ses esclave, la plus âgée, s'avancer vers elle.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maîtresse, pour mon inexcusable retard. J'étais en train de….

- Tais-toi, esclave! Cria la jeune femme, heureuse de pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Je n'en ai que faire de tes excuses, tu aurais dû être là! Mais je suis de bonne humeur ce soir, fit-elle en se calmant, au grand soulagement de la pauvre femme. Tu n'auras pas à manger demain, ce sera ta punition. Tu devrais me remercier de ma clémence….

- Oui, Maitresse, je vous remercie!

- Bien, maintenant aide-moi à me déshabiller, j'ai sommeil.

Elle était une bonne petite Dragon Céleste. Sûre d'elle et de ses charmes, arrogante, hautaine, frivole. Elle ne pensait qu'aux hommes, aux vêtements, à susciter la jalousie des autres, à la richesse.

Elle était comme les autres.

En se couchant, la jeune noble se dit qu'elle avait été un peu trop gentille avec son esclave…


	2. O1 Janvier XXXX 11h15

Bonjours à tous! Pardonnez moi pour mon temps d'écriture assez long, mais entre les devoirs de philo et bacs blancs en tous genres, je suis un peu submergée...

Hm... Que vous dire sur ce chapitre? Pas grand chose, à part que c'est un chapitre de mise en place... Ah, si, quand même, je me suis trompée dans le chapitre précédent au niveau de l'année (je ne sais même plus compter... Ca commence à devenir grave...

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 02 : 01 Janvier XXXX 11h15<span>

La jeune noble ouvrit subitement les yeux et se redressa, affolée et en sueur. Elle avait dû faire un cauchemar.

Se pelotonnant dans ses draps de soie, les larmes aux yeux, elle observa son environnement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mais rien, comme d'habitude.

Elle émit un petit rire nerveux et continua son inspection. Non, vraiment, rien de différait dans sa chambre. Les portes menant à la salle de bain et dressing, au reste de sa suite et au quartier des esclaves étaient toujours fermées. Elle se redressa, balayant de gauche à droite l'endroit.

L'endroit, qui lui paraissait quelque peu austère, en aurait pourtant émerveillé plus d'un. Les murs étaient pourpre, une couleur que la noble avait elle-même choisie. La pièce, plutôt grande, abritait peu de meubles : un grand lit de bois blanc, encadré par deux petites tables de nuit assorties, dont une supportant un grand cadre photo. En face du lit se trouvaient deux immenses portes blanches ouvragées qui menaient au salon de sa suite, à sa gauche un immense bureau blanc et à sa droite une grande baie vitrée.

Se calmant alors, elle prit son peignoir en velours et s'avança vers la fenêtre, posant son front sur la vitre. Il n'y avait personne dehors, à part quelques esclaves sui faisaient des courses pour leurs maitres. Elle soupira en voyant qu'il neigeait. Impossible de rendre visite à une de ses amies par un temps pareil!

Elle ferma les yeux, se reposant sur le vitrage glacé, calmant alors sa tête brûlante.

Katsumi se retourna et marcha d'un pas décidé vers son bureau, où elle prit son journal, où elle commença à griffonner.

_01 Janvier XXXX: 11h30_

_Chère Mère,_

_Ce matin, comme chaque matin, j'ai fait un cauchemar._

_C'est le même qui hante mes nuits depuis des années, qui me fais me réveiller en sursaut chaque matin._

_Pourtant, quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'oublie ce qu'il s'est passé. _

_Dans ce cas là, me dirais-tu, comme pourrais-je savoir qu'il s'agit du même cauchemar ?_

_C'est cette horrible angoisse qui me tenaille le ventre, cette brûlure intérieure que je ressens. Chaque matin la même. Mais le pire, Mère, dans tout cela, c'est cette sensation….. de tristesse? que je ne comprends pas moi-même._

_Alors, comme chaque matin, j'ai passé quelques minutes à fouiller des yeux ma chambre, cherchant vainement un intrus._

_Chaque matin, je suis morte de peur._

_Pourtant…. Je suis en sécurité, ici, non ?_

_Oui, il est temps que je me calme. Je suis dans l'hôtel particulier de la famille Blackmind, l'une des plus puissantes de Marijoa! Personne ne serait assez fou et irrespectueux pour oser s'infiltrer ici!_

_Oh…. J'ai faim. Il est temps que j'appelle mes esclaves, je vais être en retard sinon. Je dois aller saluer avec mon oncle et mes cousins notre grand-tante, qui est aussi riche que vieille…. Qui plus est, sans héritiers…. Il nous faut donc être d'une extrême politesse avec elle, et surtout être les premiers à la voir pour lui souhaiter la bonne année. Il n'est pas question que l'héritage passe sous le nez de notre famille! Imaginez un peu que ce soit nos cousins éloignés qui héritent de sa fortune! Alors que bien sûr, ils ne viennent quasiment jamais la voir! Tout cela serait fort injuste pour…. _

- Maitresse ?

La noble sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu son esclave arriver.

Elle referma brutalement son journal et regarda la jeune fille, furieuse.

- Tu n'as pas appris à frapper à la porte avant d'entrer? Cracha-t-elle.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maitresse, pardonnez-moi, je vous apportais juste le petit-déjeuner….

- Silence ! cria-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

L'esclave se fit aussi petite qu'elle le pouvait et attendit en silence que la noble reprenne la parole. Qui soupira, agacée de devoir crier dès le réveil. Mais surtout agacée d'avoir eu aussi peur: depuis quand était-elle devenu paranoïaque ?

D'un geste de la main, elle lui fit signe de poser le plateau dans son salon et de ne plus la déranger. Quand la servante fût partie, elle se leva et s'avança vers son miroir et sourit intérieurement : elle aimait sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux de feux, qui la différenciait de toutes les autres filles de Marijoa. Il y avait de brunes, des blondes, des châtains, mais aucune rousse.

Elle continuait à s'admirer dans la glace quand une main discrète toqua à la porte de sa suite.

Resserrant son peignoir autour de sa taille de guêpe, elle ouvrit les portes menant de sa chambre au salon, où l'attendait son petit-déjeuner. Elle continua à se diriger d'un pas vif vers l'entrée, où la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une trentaine. Celle-ci avait des cheveux bruns mi-long, resserrés en une natte qui se terminait sur son épaule gauche et des yeux chocolat rieurs. De taille moyenne, mince, la femme était vraiment belle. _Même avec des vêtements indignes de sa condition sociale_, pensa la noble en observant sa tante, simplement vêtue d'une robe blanche qu'elle mettait uniquement à l'intérieur.

- Ma chère nièce, c'est vous qui m'ouvrez? Vous n'avez personne pour vous aider?

La jeune femme sourit à sa tante et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Les deux femmes s'assirent sur un divan du salon, la plus vieille observant manger la plus jeune manger avec grâce et rapidité.

Le salon étant une grande pièce baignant de soleil grâce à une gigantesque baie vitrée qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée. Sur le mur de gauche, une belle cheminée ancienne où le feu était toujours allumé réchauffait les deux nobles, confortablement installées dans l'un des trois canapés qui formaient avec la cheminée un carré, avec en son centre une table basse.

Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir le beau piano à queue blanc qui appartenait à la mère de Katsumi. Son oncle le lui avait donné pour qu'elle arrête d'utiliser le piano familial, dans la salle de musique à côté de son bureau. Il ne supportait pas de l'entendre faire ses exercices ou chanter quand il travaillait.

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, il y avait une volière où voletaient des dizaines d'oiseaux de toutes les couleurs, venant des quatre coins du monde. Le salon était entièrement dédié aux visiteurs, alors celui-ci était richement décoré, voire même surchargé : il fallait que les visiteurs se sentent intimidés, rabaissés, remis à leur place et que la maitresse de maison, elle, soit tout à fait à l'aise.

Tout cela, pour les nobles, est tout à fait naturel.

- Vous devriez vous dépêcher, votre oncle a demandé la voiture à 12h30. Et vous connaissant, je sais très bien que vous serez en retards.

- Vous avez raison, ma tante, lui répondit la jeune noble d'un ton sec.

Elle n'aimait pas que l'on la critique ainsi. Surtout le matin.

Une fois sa tante partie, elle se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. Se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain, elle prit un escargophone posé sur son bureau pour appeler ses esclaves.

Sa tante l'avait mise au défi, et elle allait lui montrer qu'elle était capable d'être à l'heure.

_En même temps, _rit-elle intérieurement_, notre très chère vieille tante ne dit-elle pas toujours que plus l'on est riche et noble, plus on peut se permettre d'être en retards ? Dans ce cas, il est sûr que ma tante ne peut comprendre ce concept…._

Se lissant les cheveux d'un air arrogant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle s'assit devant la somptueuse coiffeuse.

Trois femmes arrivèrent alors.

La première, d'âge mûr, était la nourrice de la noble. Elle l'avait élevée durant toute son enfance. Autrefois, Jane était institutrice sur une île de West Blue. Elle avait été capturée, puis rachetée par Lady Blackmind, la mère de Katsumi, pour qu'elle l'aide à élever l'enfant. A la mort de la noble, son frère l'avait gardée, car lui et sa femme ne voulaient s'occuper de la petite, par manque de temps et d'envie. Et maintenant que la jeune femme avait grandi, elle ne faisait plus que la conseiller sur le choix de ses vêtements.

La seconde, une jolie brune de 22 ans nommée Lysanne, était la première véritable esclave de Katsumi. Elle était chargée de la maquiller et de la coiffer tout les jours. Une véritable artiste.

La petite dernière, de 18 ans à peine, s'appelait Mara. Sire Blackmind l'avait acheté pour sa belle voix et sa bonne connaissance de la musique et du dessin. Elle pourrait donc distraire sa maitresse quand celle-ci mangerait ou se ferait coiffer. En effet, quoi de plus agréable ?

Celle-ci avait déjà commencé à jouer, tandis que les deux autres femmes s'occupaient de la toilette de leur maitresse.

Charmée par le morceau interprété par Mara, Katsumi se détendit et ferma les yeux.

La voix douce de l'esclave, accompagnée par la lyre, était magnifique. La chanson, d'une grande nostalgie, parlait d'une triste histoire d'amour.

Deux jeunes gens de basse condition s'aimaient tendrement. Mais la jeune femme se fit enlever le jour de son mariage par des pirates, puis devint une esclave. Le reste de la chanson présentait les lamentations de la belle, exprimant son désir de revoir un jour son bien-aimé et de retrouver la liberté…

A ces mots, les deux autres esclaves ne purent retenir un petit cri d'effroi.

Comment pouvait-elle… parler de liberté ? Devant leur maitresse ?

Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à réagir.

Dans un silence de mort, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'esclave, qui s'était tue. Se planant devant elle, la noble lui prit le menton et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux :

- Ecoute-moi bien, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Raconte encore une fois des idioties pareilles et tu tâteras du fouet de mon oncle. Tu es nouvelle, alors ça ira pour cette fois. Et change ce registre larmoyant !

La jeune fille avait ses yeux grands ouverts. Elle était terrifiée, au bord des larmes. Mais elle n'était aucunement frondeuse vis-à-vis de la Noble.

Sa maitresse se rassit devant la coiffeuse, songeuse. Elle n'avait pu le montrer devant les esclaves, mais la chanson de Mara l'avait touchée…. _Une_ _minute. Touchée ? Moi ? Impossible ! Cette chanson était une insulte envers moi et la noblesse! Il faut que je me ressaisisse…. Je dois surtout être vraiment fatiguée pour ne pas l'avoir plus menacée…._

Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, la jeune femme congédia ses esclaves. Il était l'heure de partir.

01 janvier XXXX 18h00

_Mère,_

_Je t'écris depuis notre calèche, qui est en route pour la maison._

_Comme je te l'annonçais tout à l'heure, nous nous sommes donc rendus chez notre tante Elizabeth….._

_Evidemment, elle était d'une excellente humeur. Son neveu préféré lui faisait l'honneur d'une visite, avec sa charmante famille. _

_Elle m'a encore parlé de toi, Mère. « Ah, ta mère était la plus belle femme de Marijoa. Tous les hommes étaient à ses pieds, tous prêts à se damner pour un sourire de sa part. Tu sais, ma chère enfant, m'a-t-elle fait avec un beau sourire et en me tapotant doucement la joue, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle s'était mariée avec ce petit nobliau de province. Le pire, a-t-elle continué d'un ton fataliste, c'est que j'avais depuis bien longtemps conseillé à ton grand-père et à ton oncle de lui trouver un mari fort rapidement, pour être sûrs qu'elle n'épouse pas n'importe qui. Mais ils ne m'ont pas écoutée! Ah, vraiment, se lamentait-elle encore, si seulement ils l'avaient fait, je suis certaine que ta pauvre mère ne serait pas morte ! » _

_Je dois avouer, Mère, que je ne comprends pas…. Tu es morte de maladie, non ?_

_Quand j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, elle a juste secoué la tête en répétant « Si seulement…. »_

_Elle devait beaucoup t'aimer, Mère, sinon elle ne parlerait pas comme ça de toi. _

_Pour elle, je suis juste une « gentille petite jeune fille bien élevée »…._

_Nous sommes restés tout l'après-midi chez elle, ma tante nous aillant prié, ma cousine et moi, de faire une démonstration de nos progrès en chant, harpe et piano._

_Il est vrai que l'apprentissage de la musique est l'une des bases de l'éducation de toute jeune fille de la noblesse. Lors de récital, si l'on joue bien, on peut se faire remarquer par les mères de familles qui cherchent l'épouse idéale pour leurs fils._

_Jouer chez ma grand-tante est donc très stratégique. En effet, celle-ci est connue pour être fort critique et impartiale, ce qui fait qu'une grande partie des femmes de la noblesse viennent chez elle… Je peux donc espérer qu'elle parle de moi en termes plutôt positifs….._

La jeune femme posa sa plume et referma son cahier, sous le regard curieux de ses cousins.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre, le regard attiré par les oiseaux qui passaient dans le fond de ciel gris. Les oiseaux sauvages l'avaient toujours attirée. Quand elle les regardait, elle ne pensait plus à rien. Ou plutôt, son esprit était accaparé par une multitude de pensées qu'elle refoulait en temps normal.

- Katsumi? Vous rêvez? Ironisa l'un de ses cousins en posant la main sur son épaule.

- Oh, excusez-moi….. lui répondit-elle en souriant et détournant ainsi son regard de la vitre. Je …. J'étais plongée dans mes réflexions.

- Vous pensiez à la prochaine tenue que vous allez mettre au bal la semaine prochaine, je suppose ?

Les deux frères se mirent à rire, sous le regard outré des deux cousines.

- Mon frère, siffla l'autre Noble, croyez-vous vraiment que nous ne pensons qu'à ce genre de chose ?

- Non, bien sûr…. Vous pensez aussi aux bijoux, au maquillage, aux bals mais aussi, et surtout à un beau mariage avec un noble riche, beau et influent.

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent mais ne répondirent pas. Ce garçon était le futur chef de leur famille et le fils préféré de Sire Blackmind. Elles ne pouvaient répliquer comme elles le souhaitaient, alors il valait mieux laisser tomber l'affaire.

Katsumi rouvrit son journal et recommença à écrire, vu qu'elle ne savait quoi faire….

_Mon cousin m'agace._

_J'ai beau être l'ainée d'entre eux, il ne me respecte pas comme telle. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a le droit…_

_Nous, les femmes de la Noblesse, nous ne serons jamais considérées comme l'égal des hommes._

_Mon cousin aime que tout soit sous son contrôle._

_Enfin … Je n'y peux rien. Parlons d'autre chose._

_Tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime autant regarder les oiseaux….._

_Et surtout, je commence à penser des choses étranges et dérangeantes. Tout à l'heure, c'était plutôt… Non, je ne peux te l'écrire….. Si tu le lisais, Mère, tu serais furieuse. Enfin, tu es plutôt là pour écouter tout mes terribles secrets…._

_J'étais donc en train de me dire…. Oh, je ne sais comment l'exprimer…..mais….. _

_Prenons des oiseaux sauvages et des oiseaux en cage._

_Les oiseaux sauvages sont généralement moins beaux, plus sales, plus vulgaires que les oiseaux en cage qui sont eux plus colorés, plus vifs, plus beaux…._

_C''est à ce moment là que je me suis dit que les oiseaux en cage ne chantent pas._

_Pourtant, ils devraient, non? Ils sont nourris, choyés, à l'abri de tout problème…. Pourtant, ils ne chantent pas! Les oiseaux sauvages, eux, le font à longueur de temps….._

_Et surtout, comment expliquer ce violent sentiment de nostalgie qui me broie le cœur quand je vois les oiseaux voler au dessus de la mer ?_

_Ha, ha, ha, je devais surement être un oiseau dans une autre vie, tu ne crois pas ?_

Quand elle referma son cahier, devant la somptueuse demeure des Blackmind, son regard coula une nouvelle fois vers le ciel grisâtre, si habituel au-dessus de Marijoa. Il se perdit bien vite, accaparé par la vision lointaine des oiseaux qui volaient vers une destination inconnue, sans doute vers d'horizons meilleurs.

Une question lui revint alors en tête: _Pourquoi les oiseaux en cages, eux, ne chantent-ils pas ?_

* * *

><p>Vous devez sûrement vous demandez quel est ce délire avec les oiseaux… C'est au contraire très sérieux. (Vous verrez pourquoi dans les prochains chapitres…)<p>

Pour moi, cette histoire est plutôt portée sur la réflexion, donc ceux qui attendent de l'action, ce n'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite !

Petite annonce : Comme j'ai pas mal de devoirs (bacs blancs entre autres….) je ne peux pas prévoir les dates de sortie des prochains chapitres. Je passerai donc de temps en temps mettre sur mon profil l'avancement du chapitre, pour que vous soyez prévenus.

A bientôt !


	3. 03 Janvier XXXX 10h30

Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce retard qui est tout à fait impardonnable. Mais je n'arrivais pas à finir ce chapitre de manière satisfaisante, donc j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu. Bref, que vous dire pour ce chapitre? L'action ne va pas beaucoup avancer, vous êtes prévenus ^^! Mais je l'aime bien quand même !

Au fait, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! Elles m'ont vraiment faites plaisir!

Je ne vous retiens pas plus, de toute façon je pense que personne ne lit le début, mais au moins, c'est dit: BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 03 : 03 janvier XXXX. 10h30<span>

_Chère Mère,_

_Si je ne vous ai pas écrit, hier, ce n'est pas par manque d'envie, mais plutôt de temps._

_Malheureusement, nous avons dû rendre chez nos chers cousins dont je vous ai parlé la dernière fois Quelle plaie! _

_Pendant toute cette terrible journée, j'ai dû m'obliger à être agréable avec tous. Ma « tante », mes « cousins »…. En parlant d'eux, l'ainé n'a pas arrêté de chercher à me courtiser. Je dois vous avouer, Mère, que si ce n'était pas lui, j'aurai été ravie qu'il le fasse._

_Mais dans ce cas précis, j'ai eu du mal à le supporter. Heureusement que ma tante s'en est aperçu, car elle a pu lui asséner d'un ton sec : « Votre cousine est sur le point de se fiancer, mon jeune cousin »._

_Si vous aviez vu sa tête! C'était si drôle!_

_Ce qui prouve bien qu'ils sont vénaux. Ils cherchent déjà à hériter de ma tante, et maintenant ils en veulent à ma dot ?_

_Mais, après tout, cette journée est passée. Je ne les verrai plus avant l'année prochaine…_

_N'en parlons plus._

_Cette semaine va se dérouler un évènement des plus importants de ce début d'année._

_Le bal de début d'année de Marijoa._

_Dans l'immense château du Conseil des Cinq Etoiles. Le cœur du Gouvernement Mondial._

_Oh, Mère, vous en souvenez-vous? C'est l'un des endroits les plus beaux de notre Terre sainte. Y aller, c'est comme…. Retourner dans le passé, au temps de nos ancêtres, lors des plus grands fastes qu'a connus le monde._

_Ce sera donc la deuxième fois que j'irais au palais. Les femmes ne peuvent venir qu'à partir de l'âge de seize ans, à moins d'être fiancée…. Ou mariée. _

_Comme à chaque fois, nous nous réunirons tous dans la grande salle de bal, et les membres du Conseil feront un grand discours pour nous remercier d'être venus, nous les « anges vivants de ce monde ». Ensuite, à peine leurs dernières paroles prononcées, l'orchestre les chassera de l'estrade et nous pourrons enfin commencer le bal. _

_Tout ce qui va nous intéresser sera les danses, le buffet, les commérages; la politique, personne n'y pensera._

_A quoi bon se demander si tel ou tel pays va faire la guerre, souffre de famine, ou je ne sais quelle autre stupidité? _

_Ce n'est pas notre problème! Nous, les Nobles, n'avons pas à nous soucier de ce genre de chose! Ce serait totalement irrespectueux de la part du Conseil s'il pensait nous y intéresser._

_Personnellement, je pense que par notre ascendance et par les bienfaits que nous avons apportés à la plèbe, il est normal que celle-ci nous vénère comme des dieux - ou au moins comme des êtres supérieurs. Le monde entier nous doit respect et obéissance._

_Pour toujours._

06 Janvier XXXX. 19h30

_Chère Mère,_

_Je vous ai quittée peut-être un peu sèchement la fois dernière. Ce n'était pas mon intention._

_Ce soir va se dérouler le grand bal promis. Ma cousine, qui a un an de moins que moi, est véritablement angoissée. Ce bal signifie sa première apparition devant les autres Dragons céleste. _

_Son entrée dans la société, le monde tourbillonnant des bals, fêtes, commérages…_

_Elle est venue me voir pour me demander des conseils, hier soir. Elle tremblait tellement que s'en était risible._

_En même temps, il est vrai que tout le monde me connait et va chercher à établir une comparaison entre nous deux. Sur ce plan là, elle n'a aucune chance !  
>Mais pour qu'elle arrête de m'empêcher de dormir, j'ai dû tout de même la calmer.<em>

_Pour le bal, j'ai choisis une très jolie robe de velours émeraude, style empire. Elle est très simple, mais elle me met bien en valeur. _

_En parlant d'émeraudes, je pense vous emprunter les votres, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Après tout, là où vous êtes, vous n'en aavez plus aucune utilité, n'est-ce-pas ? _

_Il est l'heure, maintenant. Je vais vous emmener avec moi: on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer._

La Noble sortit alors de sa chambre pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille qui l'attendait dans l'entrée du manoir. Sans un mot, tous sortirent et montèrent dans leur imposante voiture tirée par quatre chevaux noirs.

Marijoa était vide de ses habitants : tous se rendaient à la réception sur les hauteurs de Red Line.

Le château brillait de milles feux dans la nuit. Tout avait été organisé pour que cette fête soit inoubliable pour les Nobles.

Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, avouons-le.

Pour des êtres uniquement centrés sur le plaisir et la débauche, que pouvait-il y avoir d'inoubliable ? Cette fête était un véritable casse-tête pour le Conseil des Cinq étoiles, où du moins leurs secrétaires et conseillers qui travaillaient pendant toute l'année pour la préparer.

Satisfaire les Nobles était une nécessité. Un besoin vital. Après tout, ils représentaient l'élite, un lien entre le passé et le futur. Mais, plus important, ils _étaient_ la richesse. Le pouvoir.

Ils étaient plus riches que le gouvernement mondial même.

Voilà pourquoi chaque fête se devait d'être une réussite.

- Sire Blackmind et son épouse! Accompagnés de leurs enfants et leur nièce! Hurle le page chargé d'annoncer les arrivants.

La famille Blackmind entra donc dans la grande salle de réception sous les applaudissements polis de leurs égaux.

Souriant, tous se souhaitaient une bonne année, demandaient des nouvelles des uns et des autres, se saluaient.

Mais ils étaient tous hypocrites. Ce qu'ils cherchaient, par ces paroles d'une amabilité certaine, était bien évidement le désir de conserver les apparences d'une grande « famille » de Dragons célestes soudée et unie.

Sous tous ces sourires et compliments se cachaient hypocrisie, rancœur, jalousie et haine.

La jeune Lady Katsumi pouvait s'en rendre compte tous les jours. Même entre membre d'une même famille ou d'une fratrie, les coups bas étaient de mise.

- Katsumi ! l'appela une ravissante jeune fille de son âge.

- Yliona, très chère !

La noble se retourna en souriant. Un sourire parfait, parfaitement étudié. Qui lui fut retourné tout aussi brillamment.

- Il me tardait de vous revoir, continua l'autre noble.

- Moi aussi, vraiment. Alors, que pensez-vous de cette soirée, bien qu'elle ne soit pour l'instant très avancée ?

L'autre éclata de rire. Intérieurement, Katsumi enrageait. Yliona, avec sa peau laiteuse, ses ongles longs, sa magnifique chevelure blonde et ses proportions de mannequin, était tout simplement bien plus belle qu'elle. Et cela la rendait furieuse. De plus, sa robe avait dû coûter extrêmement cher, et elle avait l'air d'une pauvresse à côté. _Mais qu'elle idée de mettre une robe aussi simple, _fulmina-t-elle_. J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant? Vraiment, je ne me marierai jamais si je continue ainsi. _

Voyant l'air ravie de son amie qui avait l'air d'avoir compris ses pensées, la rousse lui offrit son sourie le plus hypocrite possible.

- Un verre, _très chère_ ?

- Volontiers, _mon amie_.

06 Janvier XXXX. 20h30 

_Ce qu'elle peut m'agacer!_

_Enfin, il faut que je respire. Je ne dois pas me donner en spectacle. Je suis une Blackmind, que diable!_

_Bon. Que cette fille que je dois considérer comme mon amie soit bien plus belle que moi ce soir ne me touche absolument pas. _

_En fait, si._

_Enfer !_

_Bon, il est temps que je vous fasse un point, Mère. Nous venons d'écouter le discours du Conseil._

_Ce que j'en ai retenu?_

_Hm…. Que la princesse Sharlia était totalement ridicule dans sa nouvelle robe jaune canari ? Que Lord Axel était vraiment beau dans son nouveau costume? Qu'Yliona était magnifique, alors que moi je ne ressemblais à rien ?_

_Qu'elle m'agace! J'ai hâte que la Princesse Iriss arrive. Elle, au moins, évite de m'adresser des piques moqueuses sous de faux compliments._

_Et surtout, je ne suis plus en compétition avec elle. Elle est fiancée, elle ne risque plus de me faire concurrence…._

_Le choix, chez nous, n'est pas permis. Dans un sens, je trouve que c'est bien mieux comme cela._

_Imaginez si nous choisissions nos relations! Les guerres intestines entre Dragons Célestes empireraient, c'est certain._

_Mon oncle m'a donc choisi deux "amies" de bonne famille à l'âge de 8 ans. Yliona et Iriss._

_La peste et la fleur-bleue._

_Moi, l'orgueilleuse._

_Il m'importe d'être haïe ou aimée, avec elles._

_Ce que je veux, c'est des alliées fidèles dans cette société. Nous connaissons nos pires secrets, nos plus grandes envies, nos fantasmes. Elles ne pourront jamais rien révéler: une réputation est si vite détruite…._

_Il est bien sûr illusoire de penser que rien ne brisera le sceau du secret: en famille, entre fiancés, certaines choses peuvent parfois être lâchées. Mais il faut s'attendre aux conséquences._

_Ah, voici Iriss, justement…. Qu'elle est belle, ce soir!_

_Ses longs cheveux bruns sont tressés et descendent jusqu'à ses pieds. Sa robe est rose pâle, tout aussi simple que la mienne. Elle est radieuse. Je pense que c'est bien l'une des seule Dragonne Céleste à faire un mariage d' amour ._

_Mais quelle idiotie cette histoire ! __Quelle niaiserie! Les mariages d'amour n'existent pas! Et s'ils existent, ils ne durent pas. Jamais._

_Les mariages arrangés sont tout de même bien plus intéressant, avouons-le. Quoique, dans votre cas, Mère, pas tellement…_

_Je m'explique. L'amour n'existe pas sur cette Terre. Du moins pour nous, les Nobles. Nous préférons laisser cela aux autres._

_Nous valons mieux que ça, non ?_

_J'ai dû m'interrompre pour saluer la princesse Iriss et son fiancé. Qu'ils sont beaux, qu'ils sont niais tous les deux! Et dire que bientôt, leur soi-disant amour va s'effondrer ?_

_Quelle idiote. Elle aurait pu avoir n'importe quel homme riche, mais la voilà qui tombe dans les bras d'un désargenté….. _

Elle ferma son journal quand elle vit son amie approcher.

- Vous êtes radieuse, Iriss.

- Merci, Katsumi. Vous êtes très élégante.

Oui, Iriss était bien le genre de fille à dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, sans arrière pensée.

Les invités se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal. Les jeunes nobles, ceux qui venaient pour la première fois, ouvraient le bal.

Dès lors, les festivités commencèrent vraiment.

- Et bien, ma nièce, vous êtes devenue une excellente danseuse.

- Merci mon oncle. Mais si je le suis aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à votre grande bonté.

Le noble lui sourit et lui tapota la joue.

- Vous êtes une bonne fille, Katsumi. Ne me décevez pas.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, mon oncle, murmura-t-elle, soudain intimidée. Je vous dois trop pour le faire.

Il soupira et commença à se diriger vers un des membres du Conseil quand il eût l'air de se rappeler qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui souffla.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous trouve un époux digne de vous, Katsumi.

La jeune femme lui renvoya un sourire radieux. Enfin, son oncle lui disait ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Une fois fiancée, à elle la liberté !

Elle aurait le droit de dépenser sans rendre de comptes à personne, de se déplacer sans chaperon. Et pour elle, dans ce monde, rien n'était plus important.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Milady ?

- Oh, commença-t-elle, surprise. Lord Axel…. Vous m'avez fait peur! Continua-t-elle en souriant et posant la main sur son cœur.

- Navré, lady Katsumi.

Il lui prit la main pour la porter à ses lèvres, ses yeux verts rivés dans ceux de la noble.

- J'espère que nous vous sentez tout de même assez calmée pour danser avec moi.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation. _Un jeu du chat et de la souris_, s'amusa intérieurement Katsumi. _S'il veut jouer, tant mieux pour lui !_

- Evidemment, Lord Axel. Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude.

_Tu veux voir si je ferai une bonne épouse, n'est-ce-pas? Vous allez voir, très cher…_

Ils prirent place au centre de la salle de bal et attendirent patiemment que la musique commence. Une valse. Les deux nobles commencèrent à danser, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Le monde s'était arrêté autour d'eux, plus rien de comptait.

Ils n'étaient pas tombés amoureux, loin de là. Mais ils étaient tellement concentrés sur la musique et les pas qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas penser au reste.

Ils étaient de loin le couple de danseur le regardé de la salle. La nièce de l'un des plus riches d'entre eux et l'un des meilleurs partis de l'année. Les rumeurs et les paris allaient de bon train, maintenant. Mais de toute façon, les rumeurs changeaient de danse en danse, ils n'étaient donc jamais très sérieux.

Après une deuxième danse, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, fatigués.

Iriss sauta quasiment sur son amie quand elle revint vers elle.

- Ah, Katsumi! Quel beau couple vous formez tous les deux! Vous étiez adorable, vraiment!

La jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait. Ils formaient un beau couple, c'était certain. Surtout au niveau financier.

Si elle devait choisir un fiancé parmi tous les hommes présents dans cette salle, elle l'aurait bien sûr choisi. Après tout, il alliait beauté, élégance et richesse.

D'un autre côté, la beauté et l'élégance n'étaient que des suppléments. Seule la richesse comptait dans son monde car elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour dans ces mariages entre Dragons Célestes. Alors tant qu'à faire, elle était certaine que la richesse pallierait très certainement à son ennui.

Quelques heures plus tard, les trois jeunes nobles s'étaient réunies dans une des pièces attenante à la salle de bal.

Elles étaient en train de rire autour d'une tasse de thé et de petits fours. Elles en avaient assez de toute l'agitation qui régnait aux alentours, qui était par ailleurs n'était absolument pas propice à la discussion.

Or un noble se nourrit quasiment exclusivement de ragots à ces moments là. La belle Yliona, justement, se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant d'annoncer aux deux autres nobles.

- Savez-vous ce que j'ai appris tout à l'heure ?

- Certes non, Yliona, soupira la seule princesse du groupe. Sinon vous vous doutez bien que j'en aurai parlé avant vous.

- Et bien! Cette nouvelle va vous surprendre.

- Cessez de faire monter le suspens, lui reprocha Katsumi. J'ai l'impression que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Yliona lui jeta un regard agacé et blessé à la fois. Mais refusant de lui montrer qu'elle avait fait mouche, elle lui sourit en chuchotant :

- Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Sire Roswald et Sire Prewett. Ils n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord sur le montant de la dot de la princesse Sharlia. Si ça se trouve, continua-t-elle en gloussant, ils ne se marieront pas….

- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit Katsumi. Sire Roswald est très puissant, vous le savez bien. Il obtiendra ce qu'il veut, c'est certain.

- Quelle rabat-joie vous faites, ma petite Katie !

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, Yliona. Je déteste ça, vous le savez.

La réplique de Katsumi jeta un froid dans la pièce. Les jeunes filles se turent, préférant écouter le bruit de la musique à travers la porte.

- Et bien, commença Iriss d'une voix douce, si nous retournions à la salle de bal? Mon fiancé doit m'attendre.

06 Janvier XXXX. 23h30 

_Enfin, nous partons. Cette soirée n'a pas été à la hauteur de nos exigences, hélas. _

_Pensaient-ils vraiment que nous resservir les mêmes divertissements que la dernière fois serait amusant? Voilà la vérité : je me suis ennuyée à mourir. _

_La musique était excellente, certes, mais le dîner servit en notre honneur n'était pas aussi fastueux que l'an dernier, et le vin a manqué en fin de soirée._

_De plus, notre seul divertissement aura été un feu d'artifice, exactement comme la dernière fois. D'après la Princesse Marian, de 10 ans mon ainée, les fêtes sont de moins en moins fastueuses. Pour faire des économies, soit disant._

_Au diable ces bêtises! Le conseil devrait savoir que le monde vit grâce à nous. S'il est en paix, c'est par notre volonté. _

_De plus, je ne pense pas que quelques centaines de millions en plus ou en moins fassent grand-chose à la populace. _

_Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire que mon oncle est de fort méchante humeur, dans le carrosse qui nous ramène chez nous. Il vient de réprimander ma cousine, il ne supporte apparemment pas ses incessants bavardages._

_D'un côté, je la comprends. Je me souviens bien que moi aussi, j'avais été exaltée l'an dernier en rentrant du bal. Il est certain qu'elle l'a trouvé formidable, merveilleux, follement amusant… Et je vous passe le reste de ses adjectifs, Mère._

_Ma tante, quand à elle, reste silencieuse. Elle n'aime pas ces soirées entre Nobles; Les Princesses en profitent pour la rabaisser à chaque fois. Ma tante n'a aucun titre, aucune fortune et si mon oncle la répudiait un jour, elle retournerait chez ses parents, des bourgeois de West Blue._

_Pourtant, ces commentaires ne l'affectent pas, d'habitude. Ma tante Mikako est fière et beaucoup plus intelligente que la grande majorité des femmes de Marijoa qui ne se préoccupent que de leurs toilettes et bijoux._

_A table, elle était placée à côté de ce que nous appelons communément le «trio infernal»: trois vieilles femmes riches et puissantes, mais aigries. Jamais mariées, elles se sont toujours tenues compagnie dans les bals et leur principale occupation est de colporter les ragots, radoter les vieux secrets de famille, répandre leur fiel sur tous._

_Ces femmes là sont les pires créatures de la Terre. Leur cruauté est sans limite: elles aiment traîner la réputation des autres dans la boue, les détruire pour qu'il ne reste plus rien d'eux à la fin._

_La jeune Lady Katherine en a fait les frais, l'an passé. Elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi et était d'une beauté renversante. _

_Non pas le genre de beauté qui vous donne envie de la tuer, mais…. Différente. Personne ne pouvait l'envier ou la haïr. On aurait dit une jolie petite fille avec ses grands yeux bleus innocents, ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés, sa taille fine et son sourire enfantin._

_Elle avait l'air si pure, si innocente que ces femmes, qui n'aiment rien tant que faire souffrir les autres, ont tout d'abord commencé leurs attaques par des insultes, de plus en plus violentes. Puis par des humiliations très sévères pour notre société. Refuser de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, renverser leur vin sur sa robe, et j'en passe. La phase finale est celle qui l'a totalement détruite._

_Ce qu'elles ont fait? Oh, rien d'extraordinaire. Elles ont fait ce qu'elles savent faire de mieux : colporter des ragots. Trainer son nom dans la boue pour dégouter ses nombreux prétendants._

_Ici, rien de plus facile. Un simple mot prononcé par une seule personne peut vous faire tomber à jamais._

_Pauvre Lady Katherine. __Elle n'est jamais reparue en public après cette terrible soirée de septembre. Plus personne n'a jamais parlé d'elle._

_J'espère sincèrement ne jamais faire partie de leurs victimes. _

La famille Blackmind, une fois sortie de son carrosse, fut accueillie par les esclaves qui se dépêchèrent de prendre leurs manteaux et de prévenir les autres de se rendre dans les chambres de leurs maitres pour les aider à se débarrasser de leurs tenues de bal.

Cependant, la femme de Lord Blackmind retint sa nièce par le bras.

- Allons discuter dans le salon, voulez-vous ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, intriguée. Que voulais lui dire sa tante ?

- Une fois dans le salon et après s'être assurée que personne ne les écoutait, elle fit signe à Katsumi de s'asseoir sur un des canapés.

- Ecoutez-moi bien attentivement, Katsumi.

Elle commença à marcher à travers la pièce, ne sachant pas où commencer. Finalement, elle s'assit aux côtés de sa nièce en lui prenant les mains.

- Vous étiez parfaite, ce soir. Vraiment, je vous l'assure, continua-t-elle rapidement en levant les mains en l'air pour faire signe à sa nièce de ne pas l'interrompre.

Mikako soupira et regarda sa nièce droit dans les yeux, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

- Les trois harpies commencent à parler de vous, mon enfant.

La jeune femme la regarda avec surprise et angoisse: elle avait déjà été victime de leurs remarques, comme toutes les autres, mais tout cela n'était jamais allé plus loin.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- J'étais à côté d'elles, je vous le rappelle, répliqua sa tante d'un air agacé. Elles n'ont pas arrêté de dire que vous aviez la peau trop bronzée pour être une vrai noble, et que la couleur de vos cheveux n'était pas naturelle. Elles ont ensuite commencé à ricaner comme de véritables hyènes, en disant qu'elles ne savaient pas comment votre oncle faisait pour vous garder sous son toit et que si elles avaient été à sa place, elles vous aurait déjà mise à la porte depuis longtemps…

Voyant le regard paniqué de sa nièce, l'épouse de Sire Blackmind s'arrêta de parler. Il y eut un grand moment de silence qui fut bientôt interrompu par Katsumi.

- Je ne comprends pas, ma tante. Pourquoi mon oncle devrait me chasser d'ici ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus, très chère, lui répondit sa tante avec douceur et en posant sa main sur son bras. Je demanderai à votre oncle de s'occuper de tout cela, rassurez-vous.

La jeune fille hocha brièvement la tête et se leva, épuisée. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, dormir. Peut-être qu'après tout ce n'était qu'un cauchemar?

_Dans une société où les faux-semblants son rois, les réputations sont ce que les uns et les autres ont de plus précieux. Quand une rumeur apparait, qu'elle soit vrai ou fausse, vous la trainez comme un boulet jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. _

_Les secrets de famille sont évidemment enfouis au plus profonds des placards des magnifiques demeures des Dragons Célestes._

_Les plus puissants ne sont pas les plus riches, les plus forts ou les plus beaux, ici. _

_Mais ce sont ceux qui parviennent à dénicher ces fameux placards et à les ouvrir qui le sont: car à ce moment là, ils ont tout._

_Mon placard à moi n'était pas si bien protégé que ça, en fin de compte._

_Maintenant qu'il est ouvert, je ne pourrai plus jamais le fermer._

Journal de Lady Katherine (23 mai XXII- 24 octobre XXXI)

* * *

><p>Youpi! Chapitre 3 terminé! Comment trouvez vous la fin? J'ai particulièrement apprécié d'écrire le petit bout de journal de Lady Katherine. Par contre, je ne savais pas comment écrire les dates, donc il y a un ENORME cafouillage à ce niveau là. Je m'explique donc. Katherine est morte à l'âge de 18 ans, à peine deux mois avant que cette histoire ne commence...<p>

Voilà, voilà! Je dédicace juste ce chapitre à **quelqu'un** qui se reconnaitra en lisant ce chapitre: je sais, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire!

A bientôt!


	4. 09 Janvier XXXX 9h30

Bonjour à tous!

Et non, je ne suis pas morte! Pourtant, ça fait, heu, sept mois que je n'ai rien publié?

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça! Mais vraiment, je n'arrivai pas à écrire ce fichu chapitre 4. Dons j'ai décidé de faire une pause. Qui m'a permis de revoir le plan de mon histoire, et de "retrouver" Katsumi. Et finalement, je l'ai écrit! J'y suis arrivée!

Mais ça, c'est grâce à vous et vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur, vraiment! Et surtout, merci à toi, M.F., cette histoire t'est entièrement dédiée! Bon courage pour cette année!

Alors voilà, je me lance. Je dois vous avouer que j'angoisse à mort, mais bon, c'est parti pour le chapitre 4!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span>**

09 janvier XXXX. 9h3O

_Chère Mère._

_Mes vacances, hélas, sont terminées. _

_Dans une demi-heure, un de mes professeur va arriver -je ne sais pas dans quelle matière- et ma cousine et moi, nous commencerons une nouvelle année scolaire. Pourquoi avec ma cousine? Elle n'a qu'un an de moins que moi, il est donc facile de nous laisser ensemble. Inutile d'avoir deux enseignants alors qu'un seul est nécessaire._

_Enfin, la "rentrée" et les "vacances" ne sont pas telles que ce connaissent les plébéiens; c'est juste que nous avons moins de festivités. Et que nos professeurs peuvent retrouver leurs familles pendant ce laps de temps._

_L'excitation des fêtes est retombée, je suis juste fatiguée, maintenant. Mes cauchemars continuent. La routine, en somme._

_Les pas de ma tante résonnent dans le couloir, elle doit être en train de donner des directives aux esclaves pour le grand nettoyage de début d'année, qui se fait après chaque saison de fêtes et réceptions au manoir. _

_Quelqu'un frappe timidement à la porte. Comme si j'allais crier qu'on me dérange!_

_Ah, ma cousine._

_Elle vient de me dire que nous allons commencer par nos leçons de diction. Si vous saviez, mère, comme j'abhorre tout particulièrement la «diction»._

_Par ailleurs, diction ne veut absolument rien dire, vu que cette matière regroupe à la fois l'étude du français, la poésie, le théâtre. Dans le but, bien sûr, que nous apprenions à camoufler nos émotions, que nous sachions parfaitement parler quelque soit la situation._

_Je suis très mauvaise à ce petit jeu. Je ne sais pas mentir, garder un visage de marbre quand on m'attaque ou quand je suis tout simplement heureuse. Il le faudrait, pourtant. Sinon je risque de ne pas survivre longtemps dans cette société qui est la notre._

_Ma professeur, une veille Sang-mêlé, m'assure pourtant à chaque fois que je suis une excellente élève, si bonne comédienne pour mon âge. Mensonge !_

_Je hais ces gens qui pensent que nous flatter pourra__leur donner des avantages plus tard. _

_Il est certain qu'agir de cette manière auprès de la princesse Sharlia est une excellente idée pour eux, mais moi je pense qu'il faut au contraire se méfier de ces gens là, qui ne cherchent que le profit en profitant de nous._

_Qu'ils prennent garde à la famille Blackmind! Ils devraient le savoir, pourtant. Nous pouvons les briser en un instant; un seul et unique mot de mon oncle peut les envoyer au fin fond d'East Blue ou au plus profond d'Impel Down. _

_Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai aucun état d'âme pour ces gens. Leur sort m'est totalement égal et pour moi, il n'y a rien qui les sépare des esclaves -à part les colliers explosifs, peut-être ?_

09 Janvier XXXX. 11h30.

_J'ai dû m'interrompre à cause de mon horrible professeur. Quel ennui total! Quelle désolation! Ma cousine n'a pas arrêté de rire et je la comprends: vraiment, le théâtre et moi ne somment pas bon amis !_

_Je devais jouer une scène dramatique et simuler une crise de larme (très utile dans notre société, comme vous le savez). Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai plutôt réussis à amuser ma cousine et agacer ma professeur… Je suis une fort mauvaise actrice, incapable de simuler ou même de dissimuler. Je sais que je devrai faire des efforts, mais au fond de moi, j'aimerai tellement ne pas avoir à le faire!_

_Pouvoir faire la grimace, rire et sourire quand je suis heureuse, pleurer quand j'en ai envie, etc… Pourquoi se cacher? Pourquoi s'obliger à n'être que des créatures égales en humeurs, alors que nous bouillonnons toujours intérieurement?_

_Mes propos doivent vous sembler bien étranges, Mère. Mais parfois, je dois vous avouer que j'ai envie de hurler à la face du monde ce que je pense réellement de cette société fade et prise dans un carcan de conventions désuètes et démodées. _

_Allons, vous ne trouvez pas ces propos étranges? Je n'en parlerais plus, je vous le promets. Après tout, je ne puis rien changer à cette société qui vit ainsi depuis des siècles. Et si elle perdure, cela doit être pour une bonne raison._

_Cet après-midi, point de leçons de danse! D'une part, mon oncle pense que nous en savons assez sur le sujet, et de l'autre, ma très chère tante nous emmène chez un grand couturier de Marijoa, le si célèbre Christian Chanel, pour qu'il nous dessine de nouvelles robes. Je refuse -et ma cousine aussi- de porter les mêmes robes que la dernière fois. Vous imaginez, porter encore une fois une robe que vous avez déjà montrée en société? Plutôt rester à la maison que de mourir de honte devant les autres Dragons Célestes!_

_Et puis, mon oncle est riche, il peut tout à fait nous offrir tout cela sans se ruiner! _

09 Janvier XXXX. 18h30.

_Nous voilà enfin revenues. Quel bonheur de rencontrer un styliste aussi doué et dévoué! Il a tout de suite compris ce que je voulais. Un véritable expert. Je ne vais pas vous expliquer tout de suite à quoi mes nouvelles robes ressembleront, je préfère vous garder la surprise. Je suis sûre qu'elles vous plairont! _

_Autre sujet, beaucoup plus insignifiant peut-être, mais qui mérite d'être souligné: ma nouvelle esclave, vous savez, celle que mon oncle m'a offert au Nouvel An? La petite rousse?_

_Elle s'est finalement résignée et il n'y a plus eu de coups d'éclat depuis la dernière fois, il y a huit jours. _

_Elle a une fort jolie voix, très agréable. Depuis quelques temps, elle prend même l'initiative de venir le matin, quand je prends mon petit déjeuner! Qu'elle commence à se résigner à sa condition d'esclave me simplifie vraiment la vie. _

_Punir - ou tuer- les esclaves, contrairement à d'autres, ne m'amuse pas vraiment. C'est une telle perte d'énergie, de temps et d'argent! Cela n'a aucune utilité, et je risquerai de me salir. Donc si je dois le faire, je demande toujours à une autre de le faire à ma place._

_Oh, je ne leur fais pas confiance au point de le leur ordonner et m'en aller -je vérifie toujours que mes ordres sont bien exécutés- car je sais très bien qu'il existe une sorte de solidarité malvenue entre les esclaves. _

_Je vous rassure, Mère, je sais bien tenir mes esclaves. Mon oncle, qui comme vous le savez est un homme d'une grande sagesse, nous a bien appris à tous que si l'on veut être bien obéis, il faut toujours avoir un œil derrière ceux qui nous servent. Ce qui, parfois, est un peu agaçant. C'est vrai, enfin! La dernière fois que je suis allée chez la princesse Sharlia, tous lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Et tous tremblaient devant elle. Il faut dire qu'elle a la gâchette facile. Et qu'elle lance très bien les couteaux. La princesse m'a dit s'être beaucoup entrainée sur les esclaves de son père quand elle était petite, ce qui fait qu'elle ne rate quasiment jamais sa cible, maintenant. __Ç__a a l'air de l'amuser, tant mieux pour elle, mais personnellement je trouve qu'il s'agit d'une occupation peu digne de nous, les Dragons Célestes._

_Enfin, je ne le lui ai pas dit, vu que son père a autant d'argent que mon oncle._

17 Janvier XXXX. 22h30

_Il neige sur Marijoa._

_Je suis assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, blottie dans ma robe de chambre en velours, et je vous écris, Mère. Vous devez vous demandez ce que je fais dans ma chambre à cette heure-ci, n'est-ce-pas? Je ne sais pas non plus._

_Mais il neige sur les toits des demeures de Marijoa._

_Je ne me sens pas très bien, en ce moment. Ma chère amie, la princesse Iriss, s'est mariée hier. Et elle part pour des contrées lointaines et indignes de sa condition pour…. Je ne sais pas combien de temps!_

_Et là, je suis seule. Vraiment seule, car Yliona part en voyage pour voir sa vieille et riche grand-mère qui est mourante…. Mais elle aussi, tellement loin! Quelle idée de s'être exilé sur des terres aussi éloignées de notre île où la vie est si agréable! Loin de cet endroit privilégié, où nous sommes en sécurité!_

_Enfin, je crois que je suis un peu jalouse… Seulement un peu. Car elles vont pouvoir voyager, alors que moi je ne suis jamais sortie de mon quartier de Marijoa._

_Je n'ai jamais vu la mer._

_Je n'avais jamais non plus vu de neige jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_Il neige sur les toits des palais de Marijoa. Il neige dans nos jardins, sur les arbres, les fleurs, les arbustes, le sol est recouvert de cet épais manteau d'une grande blancheur…_

_Je n'avais jamais vu la neige avant… _

_Je veux sortir. Je veux sortir, je ne peux pas et j'étouffe._

_Tout ceci est inconvenant. Si on l'apprenait… quelle honte pour moi et ma famille!_

_Mais je veux sortir pour savoir ce qu'est réellement la neige…. J'ai une boule au fond de la gorge qui ne veut pas s'en aller et mes yeux me piquent… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… Suis-je malade? Surement, pour avoir de telle envies._

_Demain, je dois rendre visite à la princesse Sharlia, qui va encore me parler de sa collection d'esclave, du bassin à piranhas de son frère, des miséreux qui ne lui montrent pas assez de respect sur Saobady, et j'en passe… Je vais m'ennuyer, je le sens. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, si il n'y a plus ni Iriss ni Yliona…._

_J'espère qu'il restera de la neige, demain._

10 Janvier XXXX. 15h45 

_Aujourd'hui, je vais beaucoup mieux, Mère._

_Je me suis relue ce matin, et j'ai été très étonnée de ce que j'ai écrit. Ha,ha,ha, je devais être bien fatiguée pour raconter des inepties pareilles!_

_Je reviens de chez Sharlia, qui a fait réaménager ses appartements. Quelle splendeur! Une véritable merveille de modernité, à la dernière pointe de la mode._

_La princesse a beaucoup de chance que son père lui passe tous ses caprices d'enfant gâtée. Enfin! Je préfère ma chambre._

_Elle et moi, nous avons beaucoup discuté. Oh, je vous rassure, il ne s'agit pas de confidences ou de débats philosophiques sur l'état actuel du monde, mais plutôt de ragots croustillants ou de critiques vestimentaires._

_Je crois, Mère, que je ne vous ai jamais tellement parlé de Sharlia, n'est-ce-pas?_

_C'est une très belle femme, incontestablement. Moins que moi, naturellement, mais très belle tout de même. Elle est fiancée au fils de Sire Prewett depuis maintenant deux mois. Elle est très respectée et admirée par toutes les jeunes filles de la bonne société pour ses goûts vestimentaires, son élégance et sa grâce; elle lance les modes: il suffit qu'elle porte une robe d'un nouveau genre, une nouvelle coiffure et le lendemain, toutes veulent la même chose._

_Je crois qu'elle est aussi celle qui a le sang le plus pur parmi nous toutes; elle en est très fière. Ses idées sur le monde et le respect qui nous est dû, en tant que Dragons Célestes, sont très radicales pour notre société. Mais j'imagine qu'avec une telle ascendance, il est normal qu'elle soit aussi fière._

_Je ne peux pas dire que nous sommes amies, loin de là, mais sous sommes en bon termes. Son père et mon oncle vont souvent ensemble sur Shabondy pour acheter de nouveaux esclaves, je crois qu'ils s'estiment assez._

_A la fin de ma visite, après m'avoir annoncé qu'elle viendrait me la retourner dans une semaine, la princesse m'a promis que dès que je serais fiancée, elle me fera visiter Shabondy, pour "être sûre que je vais dans les meilleurs magasins de cet île inférieure et que je sois traitée selon mon rang divin";_

_Comme c'est adorable de sa part! Je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle me fasse cette proposition, même si je ne suis pas encore fiancée…_

_PS: Je viens de me relire et je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Ai-je vraiment écrit ceci? Hahaha, si un jour on m'avait dit que je serai amie avec Sharlia… je crois que je lui aurai ri au nez!_

17 Janvier XXXX. 6h30

- Réveillez-vous, Maitresse, réveillez-vous!

Katsumi ouvrit enfin les yeux, en proie à une terrible panique. Son rêve…. Non, son cauchemar, plutôt, avait été violent, d'après ses souvenirs.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, sauf une petite lampe posée sur son bureau, diffusant une douce lumière. Que faisait-elle là? La Noble ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir posée ici. Et d'ailleurs, qui l'avait réveillée? Qui avait osé contredire ses ordres?

La rouquine. Sa nouvelle esclave. Qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Que fais-tu ici, sale petite garce? Hurla Katsumi, tremblante, en lui jetant un coussin à la figure. Je t'ai interdit de venir ici la nuit, pas vrai? Alors, pourquoi tu es là?

Elle s'était vivement rapprochée de Mara et la tenait par le menton pour que leurs yeux se croisent, ses ongles longs plantés dans sa chair. Du sang coula doucement, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger la jeune esclave qui regardait sa maitresse avec douceur.

La rage mêlée de peur qui se lisait dans les yeux de la Dragonne Céleste en aurait effrayé plus d'un, mais la jeune fille ne bougeait pas, attendant patiemment que sa maitresse se calme.

De son côté, la jeune femme se demandait ce qu'elle allait devoir faire pour garantir que son secret serait bien gardé. La tuer? Mais son oncle lui demanderait des explications et ne lui en rachèterait pas une nouvelle. Et surtout, avec quoi? Son livre de chevet? Et cela allait tacher le parquet et ses draps qui coutaient une véritable petite fortune.

Respirer. Oui, il fallait qu'elle respire et qu'elle se calme.

Mais sans le regard de chien battu de cette esclave, bon sang! Elle n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer avec!

- Pars! Cria Katsumi. Dégage de là, tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas mourir!

Elle relâcha l'esclave et la poussa loin d'elle, cherchant tout de suite après du regard de quoi se désinfecter les mains.

Quand elle se retourna, Mara avait disparu.

17 Janvier XXXX. 7h50

_Chère Mère._

_Je suis réveillée depuis précisément une heure et vingt minutes. Je ne puis dormir, je ne fais que tourner et virer dans mon lit. Je réfléchis et je tente de me calmer._

_Quelle petite insolente! Que croit-elle? Que je ne suis qu'une femme ordinaire, à qui elle peut désobéir impunément?_

_Je suis une Dragonne Céleste, que diable! Ma parole doit être sacrée, mes ordres indiscutables!_

_Alors pourquoi?_

_Le pire, Mère, est la pitié que j'ai pu lire dans ses yeux. Comme je hais ça! Que cette esclave, une chose, rien de plus qu'un objet, qui ne vit que selon mon bon vouloir, me prenne en pitié… J'enrage._

_Je ne sais encore de qu'elle manière je vais la punir… Je ne le sais pas encore, mais je jure que je le lui ferai payer!_

_Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. C'est terrible, Mère, d'être angoissée à ce point! Chaque matin, j'ai la gorge nouée, les larmes aux yeux, la peur au ventre…. Comme je vous l'ais déjà dit. _

_Il me faut toujours un bon quart d'heure pour me calmer._

_Je n'en peux plus, ils empirent avec le temps. Et je ne peux me confier à personne! Sauf à vous. Et cela me pèse énormément. _

_Mais si quelqu'un le découvre, on me prendra pour une folle, et aucun homme sensé ne voudra m'épouser. _

_Car la folie n'a pas sa place dans notre monde._

18 Janvier XXXX. 8h00

_Mère._

_Vous allez me trouvez bien faible. Mais j'ai craqué._

_Oh, ne paniquez pas! Je ne me suis pas enfuie de la maison (pour quoi faire, d'ailleurs?), je n'ai pas déshonoré le nom de notre famille ou quoi que ce soit._

_Mais ce matin… Elle était de nouveau là. L'esclave. Elle m'a réveillée quand j'ai commencé à trop m'agiter, et elle est restée là. Ses yeux verts m'ont regardé avec douceur et sans aucune pitié._

_Elle m'a juste dit:_

_ - J'ai vécu ça, Maitresse. Ne restez pas seule. S'il vous plait, laissez moi vous aidez._

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi surprise de ma vie. Ma vision s'est bouillée. Le reste est un peu flou dans ma tête._

_Je crois avoir bredouillé un "Si jamais tu en parle…" et elle a secoué la tête chuchotant un "je vous le jure"._

_Il me semble qu'elle m'a prit dans ses bras et qu'elle s'est mise à chanter. Je ne sais plus de quoi ça parlait, ni du rythme ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre; mais c'était beau._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je crois avoir été soulagée par ses paroles rassurantes. _Quelqu'un est là pour moi.

_C'est une drôle de phrase, n'est-ce-pas?_

_Et j'ai pleuré. Pas des pleurs d'enfant gâté, mais de vraies larmes. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré. Mais pleurer pour quoi?_

_Je n'en sais rien. Mais cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien._

_Depuis que je suis recluse dans ma chambre, depuis ce terrible jour, ce jour maudit, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. _

_Et je me suis aperçue de quelque chose de terrifiant._

_Nous qualifions le monde extérieur de fou, d'insignifiant à nos yeux et j'en passe. Pourtant, quel père renierait sa fille à cause de mauvaises rumeurs à son sujet? Totalement fausse, qui plus est? Sans poser de questions à la concernée?_

_Je suis sûre que dans le monde extérieur, cela n'existe pas._

_D'ailleurs, dans ce monde là, l'esclavage n'est qu'une vision du passé, juste évoquée aux enfants pour leur faire peur! Alors pourquoi le pratiquons-nous? Quelle folie fait que nous pouvons impunément tuer des gens, enlever des femmes, nous comporter comme les maitres du monde?_

_J'ai demandé à mon père, une fois. Il m'a juste répondu d'un air hautain: "Car nous sommes des Dragons Célestes, ma fille. Le monde nous appartient, car sans nous il n'existerait pas." A une époque je l'ai cru, vraiment. Mais après, j'ai rencontré…_

_Ah, je divague. Si j'écris ces lignes, c'est en espérant que ce cahier tombe entre de bonnes mains._

_Les mains d'une personne qui puisse réaliser que les fous, ce n'est pas les autres, mais __**nous**__._

_Et que nous courrons à notre perte. Car un jour, ces gens que nous soumettons par la force se révolteront, et nous ne pourrons rien faire contre eux._

_Journal de Lady Katherine _(_23 mai XXI- 24 octobre XXXIX)_

* * *

><p>Et bien... Voilà! Ouf... J'en ai vraiment bavé avec ce chapitre. Qui est un peu différent des autre, non? L'action s'est un peu accélérée, et l'on voit bien le caractère de Katsumi. J'en suis assez contente, mais comment le trouvez-vous?<p>

Au départ, Lady Katherine ne devait pas avoir trop d'importance. mais j'aime trop écrire ces passages, donc je la garde encore un peu! ^^

Comme toujours, si vous avez des questions, des remarques (sur la conjugaison, fautes d'ortographes en tout genre ou que sais-je!), n'hésitez pas à les poser, je serai toujours ravie de vous répondre!

Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre! A la prochaine!

Hanae


End file.
